Emily and Aaron fluff
by sunflowerstar481
Summary: Just some cute Emily x Aaron fluff! Read and Review!


**Hey Hey Hey lovelies! I'm so excited to be doing my FIRST Emily Windsnap FanFiction! YAY! So for this Story, It's just going to be a fluff piece of Emily and Aaron's first date. So enjoy!**

"It'll be nice to finally have some peace and quiet for a while after this past year won't it?" Aaron asks softly. "Mmmhhmm." I say just as softly.

No one's around but Aaron and I but the moment is just so peaceful, with the sound of the soft rolling waves and the whisper of a summer breeze.

He and I are walking hand in hand down the beach. We're barefoot, and the sand that has been soaking up sun all day feels great. "How about we go for a quick swim?" He asks, sounding a bit nervous. "Sure" I say giving my ponytail a quick tug.

I put my had down to my side, and I expect him to run down the beach yelling 'Race You!' But he doesn't, he just simply slips his hand back into mine.

My Cheeks turn pink. It's been really romantic just hanging out with him by myself. We haven't let our hands go all evening.

He has his dark blue swim trucks on and a white button down shirt. He's cut his hair into a regular short boy's hair cut, it's not in a ponytail anymore but it's just as black as ever.

He takes off his shirt and jumps into the water. _With no shirt!_

I slip off my bright yellow sundress to reveal my Yellow bikini. I'm a bit self conscious to be in a bikini in front of Aaron, but I manage to keep my cool. I make sure my top part is secured on tight to make sure we don't have any accidents and jump in the water with Aaron and wait a moment for my tail to appear.

Aaron has his back turned to me, but when he looks at me his cheeks flush a light pink. "You look lovely." I blush too.

"Where do you want to swim to?" I ask.

"Let's go to rainbow rock." He answers. "And uh, maybe we can watch the sunset?" He mumbles not meeting my gaze. My cheeks flame "Ya that would be nice."

He gives me a bright smile. I return his smile.

We swim along teasing each other and laughing. I haven't felt this happy in a long, long time.

There's a pause in the conversation. Not an awkward pause but just a friendly silence. He drifts over to me so our shoulders are touching while we swim.

We swim for about 2 or 3 minutes in the golden water till we reach rainbow rock. I surface to the top and pull myself up to sit on the smooth he does the same.

"Today was really fun Emily." I nod "Ya, It was."

He gets closer to me, so we're both facing the setting sun.

"It's so pretty." I murmur. He clears his throat nervously, "Not nearly as pretty as you." He says softly. I look up at him startled. Never in my 14 years of living has anyone told me I'm pretty, besides my mom or dad.

"Thanks." I say quietly.

We sit close together with our shoulders touching for a while, but then he reaches his arm out and wraps it around my waist pulling us closer together.

I lean my head on his shoulder.

This feels really nice.

"Emily?" he says.

"Ya Aaron?"

"Would you like to, Uh, would you like to...would you like to go on a date? Erm, With me?"

Inside I'm jumping up and down and screaming like a fangirl. But on the outside I give him a wide smile. "I'd love to Aaron!"

"Really?" he breaths. I nod like a happy puppy. "Really!"

"Oh goodness Emily! I thought for sure you were going to say no!" He says excited and relieved at the same time.

After a few moments of being overly excited together, we settle down and look at the sunset.

On the way home, he asks, "I'll pick you at about 6:30, sound good?"

I nod. "That sounds great Aaron, I'm really excited." I say a bit embarrassed.

By this time, We're out of the water and we're sitting on a beach towel close together.

I still have my bikini on and he still has his shirt off.

We laugh and talk some more. Just about the most random of things.

Eventually He and I have to go, so we walk slowly to my house. I have my sundress in one hand, and My other hand is clasped in Aaron's.

"Bye Aaron, today was perfect and I can't wait till tomorrow." I give him a quick hug and i step back.

He just smiles, wraps his arms around my waist, pulls me close and kisses me.

It's just as wonderful as last time. It's slow sweet and caring. After a moment, I kiss him back. We both smile against out kiss. I can't believe I actually have a boyfriend. I never thought I would have one. I leave my thoughts behind and enjoy the sweetness of Aaron's kiss.

After a couple of minutes we pull away, breathless and happy.

"I fancy you." He says softly, wrapping his arms closer around me and pulling me into a hug.

I love that. It's so much better than 'I like you a lot.'

"I fancy you too" I tell him softly. We stay close in our hug for quite some time just enjoying each others company.

I clear my throat. "Alright, bye Aaron I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Emily." He squeezes me before letting me go.

I put my hand on the door nob, and just before I turn it to let myself in, I turn around and give Aaron one last kiss.

He's a bit tense for about half a second by the surprise kiss, but after a moment he kisses me back.

Could he have gotten better at kissing after just a minute? Impossibly he can, Every kiss he gives me is better than than the last one.

I pull away, but not to far. We're close together with our noses touching. All this time we're both smiling like two love struck dorks.

After a second, I tell him 'bye' for real this time, and I float back to my bedroom, not even bothering to say Goodnight to my parents.

If today was great, I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Kay guys! That's a wrap! It was just some Emily x Aaron fluff. :) Stay tuned for my next stories! **

**Stay Sweet!**

**-Daisy Star**


End file.
